Humano, después de todo
by Iwakura888
Summary: Los miembros de la STNJ deben ir a encontrar a un joven brujo al Cyberia. ¡saludos a Lain!


Ejem... El 99.9 de las cosas que suceden aquí son totalmente imposibles e incongruentes, pues todo es un tonto pretexto para el final. Este es uno de los primeros fics que subo aquí, y yo sé que no es muy bueno, dado que por aquí hay gente muy ingeniosa que escribe MUCHO mejor que yo, pero, por favor, comenten algo. Es horrible no encontrar reviews. Por favor, digan algo, aunque sean críticas crueles. ¡Prefiero sus tomatazos a su indiferencia! uu onegai...

Michael buscaba información en la computadora. Había estado muy trabajador ese día. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era muy dedicado a su trabajo, que se estaba esforzando realmente por hacer algo productivo. Pero no...

-¡La encontré!- susurró triunfantemente.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó Sakaki.

Michael miró a todas partes cautelosamente, verificando que nadie lo viera.

-¡La letra de una canción!- dijo, emocionado- Hace tanto que la había estado buscando en diferentes sitios, y en ninguno la tenían. ¡Pero ahora es mía!

Sakaki arqueó una ceja.

-¡¿QUÉ!- gritó Karasuma- ¡¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo el día! ¡¿BUSCANDO LETRAS DE CANCIONES!

Michael se sorprendió de que, ahora, todos lo estuvieran mirando.

-Este...- rió nerviosamente.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Doujima- Todo un hacker y buscando letras de canciones. ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado!

Michael enrojeció.

-¡No son canciones cualesquiera!- gruñó- Son _heavy metal_.

Doujima soltó una risita burlona.

-No es hora de perder el tiempo- dijo Amon inquisitivamente-. Tenemos una misión por delante.

Los cazadores se reunieron con el jefe para discutir el trabajo que llevarían a cabo.

-Bueno...- suspiró Karasuma- ¿Qué has averiguado, Michael?

-A parte de tus canciones preferidas...- murmuró Doujima en el oído del joven.

-Mhm... nuestro objetivo es un brujo de 23 años llamado Katsuyuki Konishi- gruñó Michael, mientras la pantalla de la computadora mostraba su fotografía-. Tiene antecedentes de asesinato, aunque no le han podido comprobar nada. Su padre era también un brujo...

-¿Está su padre registrado en los archivos de la STN-J?- preguntó Robin.

-No. No pudieron cazarle. Murió en una riña entre brujos- respondió Michael-. Como sea, este tipo frecuenta un club nocturno llamado Cyberia...

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- dijo Doujima, escépticamente.

-¡Bueno, tengo mis contactos!- rezongó el hacker- Mhm. Como iba diciendo, le gusta ir a este tipo de lugares, así que podrán encontrarlo ahí esta misma noche...

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió Doujima.

-Urgh...

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar?- preguntó Amon secamente.

-Oh, en seguida les doy la ubicación.

Michael les hizo un croquis del club donde podrían encontrar al brujo.

-Entonces iremos ahí esta noche.- dijo Karasuma, momentos después de haber observado el croquis con detenimiento.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Doujima- Por fin el trabajo se vuelve interesante...

-¿Cómo es un club nocturno?- preguntó Robin, cuando la junta hubo terminado.

-¡¿Nunca has ido a uno!- dijo Doujima, sorprendida.

-No.

-Bueno, en esos sitios se baila, se bebe y se platica un poco con los amigos. También puede que conozcas a un chico... ¡oye, un segundo! ¡Tal vez podamos aprovechar esta misión para conseguirte novio!

-De ninguna manera.- dijo Amon de pronto.

-¿Eh?- Doujima pensó que nadie estaba escuchándolas.

-El trabajo es el trabajo.- insistió él, fríamente.

-Bueno, tú no le hagas caso, Robin- le dijo Doujima al oído-. Siempre he pensado que es un aguafiestas.

Robin no dijo nada. Le daba un poco de curiosidad todo ese asunto del club; nunca había ido a uno antes. De todos modos, no sabía bailar.

A la hora de la salida, en vez de ir a sus casas, los miembros de la STN-J se dirigieron al club, en el auto de Amon. Doujima cambió la ropa del día por un conjunto algo más atrevido.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué significa ese atuendo!- la regañó Karasuma, en el camino.

-Oh, pues vamos a un club, ¿no es así?- respondió ella, guiñando un ojo- Tenía que verme de acuerdo a la...

-_Tú_ no vas a entrar a ese club.- dijo Amon severamente.

-¡¿Qué!

-Karasuma, Robin y yo entraremos- continuó Amon-. Sakaki y tú se quedarán afuera a vigilar.

-¡¿Cómo dijiste!- saltó Sakaki de pronto- ¡¿Cuándo decidimos eso..!

-_Yo_ lo acabo de decidir ahora.- dijo Amon.

Doujima y Sakaki se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo en el asiento trasero del auto, como haciendo berrinche. Karasuma los miró con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, no es la gran cosa.- trató de consolarlos.

-Bah- se quejó Doujima, mirando por la ventanilla-. Robin ni siquiera sabe cómo son esas cosas, ¿por qué no voy en su lugar..?

-Llegamos.- anunció Amon.

Los cazadores bajaron del auto. Amon bajó primero que nadie sólo para abrirle la puerta a Robin.

-Mhm...- murmuró Doujima maliciosamente- Me parece que Amon lo quiere es quedarse a solas con Robin...

-¡Shh!- le replicó Karasuma, dándole un codazo.

-¡Es en serio!- dijo Doujima con una gran sonrisa- ¿Por qué no quiso que entrara yo en su lugar..?

-Precisamente porque ella no conoce los clubes nocturnos, y confío en que tú los conoces de más.- dijo Amon, quien estaba justo detrás de Doujima.

-¡Urgh..!

-Vamos, Karasuma- ordenó Amon, tomando al mismo tiempo a Robin de la mano-. Y ustedes dos, mantengan los ojos abiertos.

Sakaki y Doujima asintieron apáticamente.

-Vaya- suspiró Doujima, mientras veía cómo sus tres compañeros esperaban su turno para entrar al club-. Parece que al tipo le gusta bailar, después de todo.

-Bueno, si de algo sirve- dijo Sakaki tímidamente-, creo que te ves muy bien.

Doujima miró a su compañero con sorpresa.

-Más te vale.- dijo finalmente, algo sonrojada.

Robin estaba muy nerviosa. Podía escuchar la fuerte música que venía desde el interior del establecimiento. Notó que le sudaban las manos, al mismo tiempo que notó que Amon no la había soltado. Comenzó a sentir miedo. Si él la estaba sujetando de esa manera, tal vez no era un sitio seguro. No podía imaginar todavía cómo sería el interior, pero, como Amon había dicho antes, "el trabajo es el trabajo".

Después de unos breves minutos, los tres finalmente pudieron entrar. Robin se asombró al ver los juegos de luces y al quedar ensordecida por la música electrónica. Vio cómo los jóvenes bailaban animadamente en la pista, y cómo otros cuantos permanecían sentados, tomando alguna bebida y charlando. Su primera impresión fue bastante positiva; el ambiente se le hizo agradable, aunque algo ruidoso.

-Dividámonos- gritó Karasuma para hacerse escuchar entre tanto escándalo-. Estaré por aquellas mesas, por si necesitan algo.

Robin vio cómo se perdía Karasuma entre el mundo de gente que había ahí, y volvió la mirada a Amon. Parecía nada sorprendido.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?- le gritó Robin.

-Sentarnos y esperar.- respondió él, con un volumen de voz totalmente normal.

Los dos buscaron una mesa desocupada y se sentaron. Robin se dio cuenta, algo desilusionada, de que Amon ya no la sostenía. Se le ocurrió que tal vez él sabía bailar, y en los minutos que pasaron después, aprovechó el "silencio" que había entre ellos para imaginarlo bailando. Lo imaginó moviéndose como un experto; el cabello de un lado para otro, y ella con él, copiando sus pasos...

-Oye, amigo- dijo la voz de un chico, sacando automáticamente a Robin de sus sueños-, ¿le das permiso a tu hermana de bailar un momento con nosotros?

Robin miró al muchacho, que iba acompañado de otros más, y volteó después a ver la reacción de Amon. Él ni si quiera se había molestado en mirar al joven.

-No es mi hermana.- dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué dices?- gritó el muchacho.

-Dije que no es mi hermana- repitió Amon, con voz inexpresiva.

Robin pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿dejarías a tu novia bailar un poco? Digo, es bastante bonita y no la has sacado a bailar todavía.

Amon no respondió. El chico comenzó a enfadarse.

-¿O tampoco es tu novia?- dijo, irritado.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- dijo Amon, aún sin mirar al joven.

Robin lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a responder?

-Muy bien- suspiró el chico-. ¿Quieres bailar, linda?

Robin tragó saliva.

-Yo... yo no sé bailar... No, gracias.- tartamudeó.

-Vamos- dijo otro joven, tomándola del brazo-, nosotros te enseñaremos.

Robin sintió cómo comenzaron a jalarla del brazo, pero, entonces, Amon la tomó firmemente del otro.

-Ha dicho que no.- le dijo al chico, ahora fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Ha dicho que no.- repitió Amon robóticamente, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Robin.

-¡Ahora verás..!- dijo el joven, mientras él y dos de sus compañeros se abalanzaban sobre Amon.

Robin se puso rápidamente de pie, mirando, horrorizada, cómo golpeaban a su compañero. Pero, de una manera que no alcanzó a comprender, de un momento a otro, todos los que se habían atrevido a darle un solo golpe al cazador habían caído uno a uno a sus pies. Miró, desconcertada, a los jóvenes que se retorcían de dolor en el piso. Volvió la mirada rápidamente hacia Amon, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Él ni siquiera se había despeinado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, angustiada.

-Sí, no ha sido nada.- respondió él, monótonamente.

Una vez que los chicos pudieron ponerse de pie, huyeron despavoridos. Después de eso, nadie se atrevió a molestarlos durante varios minutos, hasta que otro joven se presentó.

-Bien- se dirigió a Amon-. Parece que quieres pasarte de listo, ¿verdad?

Amon no se molestó en prestarle atención. Robin, horrorizada, miró al joven que estaba delante de ellos. Se parecía mucho a la fotografía de brujo... ¡_era_ el brujo!

-Unos amigos acaban de decirme que no dejas bailar a tu chica...- continuó- y que además les causaste problemas...

Amon seguía sin siquiera mirarlo. Robin comenzó a tirar discretamente de la manga de su compañero, tratando de advertirle sobre el peligro. Amon volvió rápidamente la vista a Robin, descuidándose un solo segundo.

En ese momento, el brujo golpeó fuertemente a Amon en el rostro, tendiéndolo fácilmente en el piso. Robin se llevó las manos a la boca, aterrada. El joven era tan delgado, se veía tan débil, y había dejado malherido a su compañero con un solo golpe. Amon se puso de pie con dificultad, percatándose de que el Orubo había reaccionado. Miró al brujo, sólo para recibir otro golpe y quedar tendido otra vez.

-¡Amon!- gritó Robin. Se había quedado petrificada. Nunca había visto a nadie maltratar a Amon de esa manera.

No podía hacer nada. Lo único que sabía era que seguían lastimando a la persona que ella siempre había creído que era la más fuerte, la casi invencible: el muchacho tenía a Amon totalmente a su merced.

La gente ya había comenzado a mirarlos y muchos habían dejado de bailar, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Karasuma se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Se puso rápidamente de pie y se abrió camino entre la gente.

-¡Demonios!- gritó al ver cómo e brujo golpeaba salvajemente a Amon.

Discretamente, disparó a una de las piernas del brujo. El joven gimió de dolor, dándose cuenta de que Amon no estaba solo. Dejó de golpear al cazador para tratar de llegar lo más rápidamente posible a la salida. Se perdió entre la gente, y Karasuma lo perdió de vista.

Afuera, Doujima estaba total y completamente distraída. Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que los demás habían entrado al club. Sakaki la miraba atentamente, sin perderse ni uno de sus bostezos.

-Oye, Doujima... - comenzó a decir Sakaki tímidamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes? Tal vez podríamos regresar otro día, ya sabes, para divertirnos un poco...

-¡Doujima!- dijo Karasuma en el comunicador- ¡El brujo está a punto de salir! ¡Síganlo, está herido!

-¡Entendido!- dijo Doujima, al tiempo que miraba cómo un joven salía cojeando del club.

Karasuma corrió a la salida, olvidándose de momento de que Amon también estaba herido.

-¡Amon!- gritó Robin, poniéndose de rodillas junto a él- ¡Amon! ¿Estás bien?

Amon trató, en vano, de incorporarse. Estaba muy mal.

-No, Robin, no estoy bien.- gimió él.

Robin miraba a todas partes, como suplicando la ayuda de alguien, quien fuera. Pero todos se limitaban simplemente a verlos con lástima o simplemente a ignorarlos. Angustiada, volvió la mirada hacia Amon. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, su rostro reflejaba una mueca de dolor. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

Robin lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Estaba muy débil. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, lo ayudó a salir de ahí. Buscó en vano el auto: los demás se lo habían llevado. Buscó entonces un lugar para apoyarse, ya no aguantaba más el peso muerto de Amon. Localizó una banca, no lejos de ahí, y, tomando aire, se dirigió a ella.

Una vez que pudo colocarlo en la banca lo más cuidadosamente posible, se arrodilló frente a él.

-¡Amon, contéstame!- le suplicó.

Amon no respondió. Robin pudo distinguir, a la luz de la luna, un hilo de sangre que provenía de una de las comisuras de su boca, además de muchas otras heridas en el resto de su cara.

-¡Amon!

-No te preocupes por mí- le dijo con dificultad, tomando su mano torpemente-. Estaré bien en un momento...

-¡Amon!- le gritó ella, abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! ¡Hubiera puesto más atención..!

-No, Robin- dijo él, abrazándola también-. Fui yo el que no puso atención. Además, supongo que sentiste ganas de bailar ahí adentro, ¿o me equivoco?.

-¿Eh?- susurró ella, desconcertada, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Robin- continuó él, con un quejido-. Ahora estoy tan lastimado que no podré bailar contigo.

-Amon...- murmuró Robin, al ver cómo el cazador cerraba lentamente los ojos y dejaba caer la cabeza a un lado.

Robin soltó un quejido, horrorizada. La fuerza con la que ese chico había golpeado a Amon había sido asombrosamente salvaje. Temió, por unos escalofriantes segundos, que su compañero hubiera muerto.

-¡Amon, despierta!- chilló, sacudiéndolo como si hubiera sido un muñeco- ¡Vas a estar bien! ¡_Tienes_ que estar bien! ¡Amon, no puedes dejarme! ¡AMON!

Amon no le respondió. Ni tampoco abrió los ojos. Robin comenzó a desesperarse. Tenía que estar soñando. Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. ¡Tenía que despertar en cualquier momento! Pero ese momento no llegó. No estaba soñando. Amon estaba ahí, frente a ella, todo golpeado y maltrecho.

-¡No, Amon!- lloró ella, sacudiéndolo eufóricamente- ¡No me dejes! ¡Te amo! ¡No podría vivir sin ti! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO!

Después de unos segundos de estarlo sacudiendo, Amon comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Amon!- gritó Robin, esperanzada.

-¿Podrías... podrías por favor... dejar de sacudirme así?- suplicó el malherido cazador.

Robin gritó de alegría, y, riendo, se lanzó al joven, abrazándolo.

-¡Oh, Amon! ¡Por un momento pensé que te habías ido!

-Yo... yo también lo pensé- dijo él con dificultad-. Pero, como puedes ver, se necesita más que un brujo peligroso para poder matarme. Ahora, si fueras tan amable, déjame descansar un poco.

Robin se desprendió inmediatamente de él, secándose las lágrimas y sin poder contener una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, y algo más.- dijo él, después de unos segundos.

Robin lo miró atentamente, esperando otra orden.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo finalmente, tomándola por los hombros débilmente y comenzando a besarla.

Robin se sorprendió, pero no por eso dejó de besarlo también. Después de un largo beso, Amon, rendido, se desmayó. Robin lo miró, a la luz de la luna, lleno de golpes y moretones. Sintió una enorme compasión por él.

Durante unos momentos, acarició su largo cabello dulcemente en silencio. Su compañero era humano, después de todo.

-¡Amon! ¡Robin!- dijo la voz de Karasuma en el comunicador de Amon- ¡El objetivo ha sido inmovilizado! La Fábrica está por venir... ¿me escuchan? ¿Están ahí?

Robin no contestó. Siguió contemplando al joven e inconsciente cazador.


End file.
